


Flores para los muertos

by daana



Series: Вавилонская библиотека [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пьеса в одном действии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flores para los muertos

  
_МЕКСИКАНКА. Flores. Flores. Flores para los muertos. Flores. Flores…_  
Т. Уильямс. Трамвай "Желание"

_Занавес поднимается над пустой сценой. Декорация на ней изображает поросшие травой и цветами развалины – судя по осколкам статуй, здесь были какие-то храмы. На сцену выходит усталый человек лет тридцати, с черными волосами, небрежно забранными в хвост. Он одет в камуфляжную куртку, явно с чужого плеча, и запыленные черные брюки от делового костюма, на спине у него тощий рюкзак, на одной руке – коричневая перчатка. Постепенно по тому, как он двигает кистью и локтем, станет понятно, что рука искусственная._  
 _Это ГИНОЗА. Он оглядывается по сторонам, медленно входит на поворотный круг, и тот начинает двигаться против его хода – за время монолога Гиноза как бы преодолевает значительное расстояние, однако пейзаж на заднем плане не меняется. Свет на сцене то разгорается ярче, то затухает, но прожектор, направленный на Гинозу, все время светит с одной и той же силой._

ГИНОЗА _(негромко, разговаривая как бы сам с собой)_. Если бы не Дайм, я бы никогда такого номера не выкинул. Что мне здесь делать?.. Вернулся бы в Бюро. Там тоже делать нечего, а все ж привычнее. Вернулся бы в свои комнаты – в твои – а, неважно. Дайм бы вышел мне навстречу, руку лизнул, вот эту. _(Зачем-то поднимает ту руку, что без перчатки, вертит перед глазами. Опускает.)_ Он уже совсем старый был, Дайм. Это и хорошо, гулять особо не просился. Делал свои дела в углу. А то гулять в наших условиях... _(Горько хмыкает.)_ И что Караномори в голову ударило позвонить? Уже вернулся бы, узнал бы там. _(Начинает растягивать слова, словно кого-то передразнивая.)_ Ооо, Гиноза-кууун, прости, что несу тебе дурные вести... Кто ж так делает? _(Машет рукой.)_ А, что там узнавать. Его и сожгли уже. Утилизировали. А я вот теперь... гуляю.  
_(Какое-то время идет молча, медленно, еле передвигая ноги. Круг тоже вертится медленно. Гиноза вдруг оглядывается, словно только что проснувшись.)_  
Цветы кругом. Все разрушено, а цветы растут как ни в чем не бывало. Давно я такого не видел. А ты, значит, каждый день на это смотришь. Цветы для мертвых, так там было, да?.. _(Трет лоб, крутит головой.)_ В той пьесе, что-то в ней еще было... глупое. Кто-то сошел с ума. Зачем ты мне все это подсовывал, Когами?  
_(Когда он в первый раз называет отсутствующего собеседника по имени, тот появляется на заднем плане среди цветов и развалин, и шагает в том же темпе, что Гиноза, но не сближаясь с ним. Света на него не нужно; ощущение его присутствия должно быть смутным, зыбким, словно бы это призрак идет вдоль декорации.)_  
Да, так и было. _(Говорит с ужасным акцентом.)_ Flores para los muertos. Все, что я запомнил, представь себе. Женщина ходила и продавала цветы, выкрикивала это. Раз за разом. Цветы для мертвых. _(Снова коротко смеется.)_ Да разве тогда у нас были мертвые?..  
_(Косится в сторону призрачного спутника, тот вышагивает все так же отсутствующе, не поворачивая головы.)_  
И Дайм тогда совсем не тот был, что теперь. Помнишь, как он все норовил об тебя обтереться, искупавшись? Ко мне не лез, а к тебе приваливался, только дай. А ты его и не отталкивал никогда, помнишь? Смеялся, говорил: смотри, Гино, твоя собака меня ни в грош не ставит. _(Затихающим голосом.)_ А он тебя просто любил.  
_(Снова молчание; призрачный спутник закуривает, но это не делает его менее призрачным, его фигура по-прежнему почти сливается с развалинами и зарослями на заднем плане.)_  
И мне ты тоже так говорил. Потом уже, когда... _(Машет рукой.)_ Ай, зачем вспоминать. Ан нет, вспоминается. Говорил – ты, Гино, меня ни в грош не ставишь, думаешь, я как стал патрульным, так совсем разум потерял. А я... _(Замолкает, довольно долго идет молча. Свет на сцене гаснет почти полностью, потом вновь разгорается ярче – призрачной фигуры теперь не видно.)_  
Эти люди здесь, они ведь тоже... _(Обрывает сам себя.)_ Я только сказал, что я тебя ищу, они мне и поесть дали, и куртку чью-то. Я же пиджак в вертолете оставил, сказал, сейчас вернусь. И дорогу указали, куда идти. Только спросили – мол, ты его друг? _(Вновь говорит с ужасным акцентом.)_ Are you Kougami's friend? Так и спросили. Что я должен был им ответить?  
_(Опять появляется призрачный спутник – теперь его лицо обращено к Гинозе, словно он ждет ответа; сам Гиноза за все время монолога больше ни разу на него не взглядывает.)_  
Я сказал – yes. Да, я его друг. Вот так. Думаешь, я соврал?  
_(Призрак отворачивается. Гиноза внезапно начинает злиться.)_  
Да что бы ты там ни думал! Я же сказал, если бы не Дайм, я бы здесь и не задержался. Все, хватит, попрощались. Баста – как в этих твоих пьесах говорили. Финита! И на черта мне сдалось тебя искать, пойду своей дорогой!  
_(Быстро шагает к краю поворотного круга, заносит ногу, словно собираясь с него сойти – но вдруг передумывает. Злость его исчезает так же стремительно, как появилась. Он возвращается и снова движется в том же направлении, что и раньше. Все время, пока он метался, призрачный спутник стоял, наблюдая за ним, и почти исчез из-за движения круга, но теперь и он возвращается на место. Следующую реплику Гиноза бормочет почти смущенно.)_  
Увидимся только – и пойду, вот так вот.  
_(Приободрившись, продолжает.)_ Да и какая разница мне теперь, куда идти, все одно – прогулка. Развалины вот. Цветы. _(На ходу наклоняется, срывает несколько цветков. Рассматривает их, держа в искусственной руке.)_  
Живые, самые настоящие. Не из жести, как те, что... Как их, para los muertos. Да все здесь живое, Когами, вот и ты... _(Крутит головой, выглядит уже совсем бодрым. Даже немного улыбается.)_  
Да и я, пожалуй. Бедный Дайм, ведь не умри он, я бы так там и остался, даже в голову бы не пришло. _(Хмурится, вглядываясь куда-то вперед, потом снова улыбается, отчего лицо его становится почти юным и очень счастливым. Повышает голос.)_  
Когами!.. Когами! Нет, не слышит. Ну, вот и догнал.  
_(Ускоряет шаг, круг тоже начинает вращаться быстрее.)_  
Черт, Когами!.. Не слышит!  
_(Еще ускоряет шаги, неловко машет рукой, в которой держит цветы. Вдруг издалека доносится резкий, неожиданный звук – выстрел. В этот момент круг плавно останавливается, Гиноза делает еще два шага по инерции и замирает, вглядывается вдаль, словно не верит своим глазам.)_  
Когами?..

_Он смотрит то вдаль, то на цветы, зажатые в пальцах. Потом бросает их под ноги таким инстинктивным, быстрым движением, будто они жгут руку. Призрачный собеседник стоит теперь совсем рядом, но смотрит в ту же сторону. Затем пожимает плечами и закуривает. Начинает играть негромкая, пронзительно грустная музыка. Свет над сценой медленно гаснет, прожектор до последнего выхватывает из темноты не Гинозу, но цветы у него под ногами._


End file.
